


Leaving My Heart Open

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Marriage is a life commitment but also being a serpent that has its commitments too. What happens when the lines get blurred? When you lose your love ones to your loved ones?-This is a collab with the amazing kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Leaving My Heart Open -1  
____

A simple promise of forever was simple ended in this moment. The moment of signing away the last right to forever in the lords eyes.

Two young hearts. 

Married so young and now age 27 they were ending 9 years of marriage. 18 years old they said I do. Now they're saying I don't. 

They were Riverdale's power couple. They went through so much at such a young age. They went through highs and lows but they always got through this. Yet not this time.

The serpents won. They would always win his heart. Jughead Jones would do what ever to keep his family afloat. 

His wife or now ex wife Betty Cooper-Jones was his everything at one point. But the serpents become is main focus. Heart break and pain when they found out Betty had a low chance at fertilisation. 

Maybe that was the beginning, the middle of the nail that hit in the head. But the serpents became his priority. Selling and making drugs to keep the serpents afloat.

A promise made to his wife years ago broken. 

Betty and Jughead never escaped Riverdale. They were the it couple. Everyone adventures out of Riverdale. Yet now they sat across from one another. They were still madly in love but were on different paths.

With only a few days away they were travelling abroad to Bora Bora for their best friends wedding. Both maid of honor and best man. They had to be there.

"We can't take away the happiness everyone will feel for 2 weeks." Betty whispered wiping her tears. "We can't ruin Kevin and Fangs big day."

“We just have to be civil.”

"We're meant to be sharing a hotel room baby...Juggie...Jughead." 

They had signed the papers yesterday. Both still clearly in love yet one barrier stopping their love to blossom further.

“I’ll get a separate one.”

"Can't we tell them a month after the wedding? We're going there for them. 2 weeks pretend that we're okay." Betty stepped closer to him.

They were both struggling with not being able to touch one another like they used to do.

“We shouldn’t have to act like we’re okay when we’re obviously not.”

Betty cupped his face tearing up. "Please this last favor for me?" Jughead couldn't ever say no to her. 

He loved her more than life itself. He's been putting her on the back burner. It effected him badly when they found out she couldn't have kids. It's when he started to focus more on the serpents the family he did have.

“Fine.” He said pulling away from her."Thank you... I'll come around and grab my things... Kevin doesn't need added stress when the press will follow him."

“Okay.”

They both looked at one another crying. They looked like they were going to say something when Jughead got a call from the serpents.

"Go...I know its them." Betty walked away trying to hold her sobs in. But getting to her car she broke down. "Fucking stupid serpents!" She yelled in bits.

She saw him get onto his motorcycle. He had a problem to attend too. He sped off into the distance.

Hours later Betty heads into the house. She saw Jughead laid on the sofa beaten to a pulp bleeding. She screamed for all the serpent Lola to get. Lola had been trying to fuck Jughead for 9 years.

She instantly headed to the cupboard to get the first aid box.“I’m fine.” Jughead mumbled.

"Shut up and let me help you." Betty cleaned the stab wound. Jughead sighed. "I can go?" She put the stuff down tearing up.

“It’s fine.”

"Let me help you." Betty repeated. "I hate seeing you hurt."

“Fine.”

Betty gently cleaned it up. Over the years she knew how to do stitches so she stitched it up. She pressed a soft kiss to it. She helped him into bed before proceeding in grabbing her bags he packed for her. He just laid in bed trying to relax.

Betty couldn't leave him in pain. She moved pillows beneath him how he liked it when he was sick. She refilled the mini fridge in their room for him.

"I care and I always will." Betty wiped her tears away.

“Thank you.”

He didn’t say anything.

Betty changed his bandages before she was about to leave. She stayed hoping for him to say something to her. He was just laying there.

Betty sighed softly standing up."I'll pick you up to go on Kev's private jet this Friday?" She whispered upset.

“Yep.”

Betty kissed his head. "Happily married couple baby." She reminded him.

“I know.”

Betty nodded before she left.

Jughead knew it would be easy to pretend he loved her because he does. He just hated that they were lying to their friends. He knew why she wanted too. She wanted to lie to herself and say things were like when they were teenagers. Everyone saw them as this strong couple and they were broken at their limits. But they were still in love.

Jughead just tried to get some sleep. He would talk to Betty about everything later.

____

Betty couldn't sleep without Jughead. It was the night before they would have to drive up to New York for the airport. Betty had used her keys to sneak into the house and get into bed with Jughead.

She had been doing that since she was 16. They both have. Betty hasn't slept in a month. She was exhausted. He was fast asleep so she knew it wouldn’t be an issue. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his chest. He snuggled back into her fast asleep kissing her head. They slept holding each other.

Jughead woke up to his alarm for her to come get him. He just sighed and got ready. He loved walking up to her but this wasn't right. He got showered and dressed first. 

Betty was still fast asleep. He was going to have to walk her up. He shook her awake. Betty slowly woke up to him. She cursed herself as she didn't wake up before him.

"Sorry I was meant to be wake up before you. I... I haven't slept without you... I can't." She sighed."It won't happen again."

“It’s fine. We need to go.”

Betty nodded. 

She came out of bathroom all dressed. Jughead was waiting at the door."You look like you want to talk." She whispered.

“I don’t.”

She glanced at him as he sighed. 

"Why do we have to lie to our friends?" He asked.

“I don’t want to ruin this for Kev.” 

“It literally won’t Betty. We don’t have to pretend. That’s ruining it for us.”

Betty looked at him. "I just want one final holiday as a couple." She admitted.

“We’re over Betty. That’s not how it works.”

Betty nodded."I know Juggie. I'm sorry for being selfish. We can tell them." Tears fell from her face.

“Great.”

"What are we doing with our wedding bands?" Betty asked.

“I’m putting mine in my safe.”Betty looked conflicted.“What?”

"Nothing." She lied.

“Okay...”

"What about the cuff? Do you want that back?" Betty asked putting her rings in the safe. She saw the baby scan there.

“Yep.”

Betty took it off feeling bare. They were both hurting as she handed it back reluctantly. She tugged it back slightly as he took it to the safe. He locked everything up and grabbed his things to leave. Betty followed him Jughead wanted to drive. He had to keep his mind off of her.

They got into the car. Betty knew it would be a silent drive. They didn’t speak to each other as they drove. She just put his audio book on in the car. It was 4 hours long. They would glance at each other to see the pain and sadness in each other's eyes. The car ride went by painfully slow.

As they pulled up Betty looked at him. "Please don't take my necklace away you gave me." She pleaded.

“It’s yours Betty. How much of an asshole do you think I am?”

"You're not an asshole I just needed to know. The cuff helped my anxiety with my rings." Betty admitted. "You know that. You know it stopped my urges."

“Then just take it back I don’t care.”

"No! Because I care!" Betty snapped slamming the door as her friends looked at them confused. Jughead rolled his eyes."You stopped caring about me when I lost the baby! When we found out I could have kids!" She stormed off.

“Bullshit!” He snapped.

"Its true! You cared about the serpents more! I needed you! You pushed me away! That's why we got the divorce!" Betty yelled in tears.

All their friends looked at them in shock.

“Oh so it’s all my fault?!”

Betty stormed off into the airport. She was a mess sobbing and couldn't answer that. It was both of their faults. She didn't fight harder enough for them.

Jughead was so furious. He just wanted to get back in the car and leave. Fangs came over to check if he was okay.

“Jug? You okay?” 

“No! I’m not fucking okay! Isn’t that fucking obvious?!”

"Hey I came to check on you. Come here." All the men pulled him into a hug along with Toni.

Jughead couldn’t help but cry. "I love her and it's all over." He whispered.

“It’s going to be okay Jug.”

"How? Its always been her. I just want to scoop her up and hug her. We're both still grieving the baby." Jughead looked at the girls standing there.

They should be with Betty and not standing there doing nothing. He wanted to yell at them. So he did. He wasn't some freak show they could stare at.

“Quit fucking watching! Your friend is in there upset!” Jughead snapped.

"Calm down hobo." Cheryl glared at him before heading to see if her cousin was okay.

Jughead was furious. Toni had to hold him back so he didn’t do something stupid.

"Don't be stupid. You both need to cool off. When did you sign the papers?" 

"Wednesday." Jughead cried. "I'm sorry Fangs. We promised to be civil. She's just so stubborn."

“It’s okay Jug.”

"You'll feel better once you talk to her without any anger. Give it some time." He reassured him.

Inside with the girls Betty kept denying their help. Kevin just stayed with her. She cried in his arms. He held her close.

"Its okay honey cry in my arms. I know." He hugged her tightly.

"I love him. That's all I've ever done. Yet the serpents will always be more important."

"I'm sure they're not." Kevin reassured her. 

"Maybe but I just want to forget about this. Wake up from this bad dream. I'm sorry we meant to be civil. He is just so stubborn."

“It’s okay B.”

"Can we get on the plane now? I'm tired."

"Yeah I'll message Fangs." He kissed her head.

Everyone can see how much pain they are in. They knew how much love one another. They haven't been apart for more than a week in their relationship.

Now it came to a halt.

This was new. 

This was scary.

All they wanted was the old back. But would they ever get the old them back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Jet lagged kicking in it was a beach day today. They had just landed last night. Kevin and Fangs wanted a holiday with their friends before getting married. They would get married on day 8 their friends leave on day 10 and then they would fly to Paris for their honey moon.

Everyone was around the pool despite the heavy emotions running high. Jughead sat himself under a tree to write. He hadn't written in awhile. 

Betty was covered she didn't like to see her body anymore. So she wear a very covered up swim suit and a wrap over herself with her high waisted jeans on. She was sweating like a trooper but she hated her body. 

Betty was staying in Toni and Cheryl's room as she let Jughead have the room they booked together. 

"B come in the water your sweating." Veronica smiled.

Betty shook her head no.

“Please?”

"I'm not getting in. I'm not taking my jeans off. I don't care how much I sweat. If I pass out from sweating good. I rather pass put than see my body."

“Why don’t you want to see your body?”

"Because I don't!" Betty snapped. 

Jughead looked at her. He broke conversation with Pea to listen in. He just looked over. 

“B calm down...”

"No! Have you ever lost a baby? Try look at your body after that!" Betty ran off to her room.

Jughead followed her. Betty was trying to open the door but couldn't. She had the toughest door to get in. The key wouldn't let her in either way she turned it. It was the right room.

“Betts?” She looked at him wiping her tears.“Hey... it’s okay.” He whispered hugging her. Betty broke down in his arms shaking her head. “You’re so strong Betty. If anyone can do this it’s you.”

"I can't." She whispered. "I've been getting changed in the dark for 6 months." He didn’t know what to say."That's why I didn't let you touch me when I'm naked. One of the reasons we got divorced." Betty sobbed into his chest.

“Everyone out there loves you Betty. They hate seeing you like this.”

"I'm scared Juggie. I hate my body. All I think about is how we would have had a little baby by now. I don't know how to do this alone." Betty looked up at him.

“You’re not alone.”

"I know but I'm pushing them away because I don't know what to do." Betty tugged her wrap around her.

“You’re strong Betty.”

"Not without you. I chose to walk away." She whispered."I'm stupid."

“Go back out there and B yourself Betty. They all love you.”

"How can I do that when I can't take these off." Betty pulled on the material of her clothes.

“You can Betty. You need to work through this. I know you can.”

"Can I have your help? I know I don't deserve it." She whispered.

“Of course Betts.”

"I can't open my door. It hates me." She handed him the key and he got it open right away."Why does it work for you?" Betty groaned in frustration.

He shrugged,Betty walked in turn the light on as she stood in front of the mirror. Jughead stood at the door."Come in Juggie." She told him. He walked in and stood behind her. She pulled the wrap off her so she was in her top and jeans. "I don't think I can do it... I know the real reason behind the divorce too. It was this and the serpent thing. I couldn't give you a family so you turned to your family." Betty cried.

“So you’re just going to keep pushing this on me?”

"No I should have thought for us. I didn't and I hate that I didn't." She whispered pulling her pants off to reveal her bottom half of her bikini. Jughead turned to leave. Betty grabbed his hands. "It's not your fault. I know that." She whispered."Stay please."

“Fine.”

Betty just looked at the mirror as she lifted her shirt up to see her belly. Jughead just sat down."Did you ever miss seeing my body?" Betty whispered.

“Even if i did it’s over now.”

"Jughead please." She glanced at him.

“Yes.”

"Really?"Betty cried walking up to him. He nodded."Did you hate my body after losing the baby?" She cried again. 

“Of course not.”

Betty wrapped herself around him crying. He just held her."Thank you. It means alot even if it's too late." Betty pulled her top off looking at him.

He nodded.

"I don't know if I can look in the mirror."

“You can.”

Betty turned around looking at herself. Her hands gripped together. “See? Beautiful.” She smiled faintly at him.

He didn’t say anything.

Betty moved his hands to her stomach whilst he just looked at her in the mirror. They held an intense gaze on each other. Jughead pressed a soft kiss to her neck. She couldn't help but moan softly. Then Betty stood on her tiptoes to kiss his neck.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. She turned around cupping his cheeks. Jughead then opened his eyes to look at her. Betty lifted herself up onto him.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She whispered ever so softly.

“We should head back out...”

"We should but I want to stay here with you." Betty softly moved his hair out the way. He just looked at her. She looked at him back playing with his hair. He didn’t know what to say."We have tonight if you do want to go see them."

“Now is fine.”

"Fine?" Betty kissed his neck.

“What’s wrong with fine?”

"Its not clear." She teased hugging him. 

She messaged Veronica a sorry.

“Well now is great.” He corrected himself.

Betty hugged him as she continued to kiss his neck. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I should have just told you." She confessed moving to his lap.

“Told me what?”

"How I felt about my body after losing our angel."

“Oh.”

Betty just kissed him more. Jughead moved his neck to give her more access. She softly began to suck a hickey to his neck as Jughead groaned softly. Betty giggled against his neck whilst he smiled faintly.

She moved to cradle his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty hugged him before she grinded on him softly. The door opened to see Veronica shrieking. Cheryl had given her key to check on her. Betty pulled away from Jughead.

"I came to check up on you but Jug did it instead." Veronica smiled.

“I’m okay.” Betty said.

"Betts I'm going to go."

"Actually we're all going out for dinner." Veronica said. "So B appropriate summer wear."

“Okay.”

Veronica walked out leaving them alone. She sighed looking at Jughead. 

"Its like high school again." He teased.

Betty smiled at him. Jughead didn't want to see her cry anymore. They had to work passed this.

“I guess I’ll see you at dinner.” Jughead said getting up.

"Unless." Betty held his hand tighter.“Unless?”

"I move into your room." Betty gulped nervously.“Why?”

"We could figure this out. I love you and I made a mistake."

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Betty.”

"You don't want to figure things out?" She climbed off him.

“We’ll end up arguing. That’s all we’ve done since we got here. You said you didn’t want to ruin things for Kevin so we have to be civil.”

Betty nodded. 

"Okay." She whispered. Jughead got up to leave."What about after the trip?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know maybe.” 

Betty smiled at him hugging him. He smiled faintly."Shorts or skirt?" She asked teasing him.

“Skirt.”

"So you can shove your hand up it?" Betty smiled.

“Maybe.”

Betty smiled softly she changed into the skirt came pulled her top on. They headed out together.

Civil?

Betty can be civil as long as there's no serpent talk.

____

At the restaurant:

Everyone was talking about the stag parties. Betty and Jughead was reluctant to talk about it. They weren't much of party people.

“Jug there’s no getting out of this.” Fangs teased. “All The serpents will be there.”

"B you too. All my girls will be there." Kevin smiled.

They both groaned.

“Don’t worry Jug we’ll get you drunk enough to enjoy it.” Toni teased him.

Betty just glanced at him. 

"You'll be hooking up with a girl to ease your mind too." Pea smirked.

Betty excused herself. 

“Guys seriously? Don’t talk about that in front of B!” Veronica snapped.

"What they're divorced?" Sweet Pea said. "He's only ever fucked her. It's time for some fun."

Jughead sighed and got up to leave. He found Betty outside on the bench reading. He sat down with her.

"Sorry I had to get out there. I should have expected that from Pea." She shrugged. Jughead just nodded."You can you know. He is right." Betty teared up.

“I know I can. That doesn’t mean I want to.”

She smiled softly at him. "Well I won't toot my own horn but I am good in bed."

“Yeah?”

"Well by your responses." She shrugged.

“Well it’s been more than a year since we’ve been intimate.”

"Well we would have had sex tonight and technically its been 10 months. I've been counting my masturbation sessions. They're boring without you." Betty blushed.

“Actually we haven’t had actual sex in a year and 5 months.... almost 6 months.” He said.

"No 10 months baby. We had drunk sex." She rested her head on him.

“We did?”

"Yeah. It was amazing we had sex all over the wrym then at the house." Betty smiled at the memory.

“Oh.”

"We were pretty out of it."Jughead just nodded."Its fine... why did you run out?"

“What do you mean?”

"You followed after me again. I was going to head back. I just need some fresh air before I punch Pea." Betty said seriously.

“Well I needed to get away from Pea too.”

Betty laughed softly. "I'm not surprised."He smiled faintly."I should get my own room. I want to kill for interrupting us."

“Move in to my room.”

"But you said it wasn't a good idea. And what if you bring a women to the room. I would throw her out." She was bit her lip.

“I said I didn’t want to see another woman Betty.” Betty smiled nodding.“It will work out as long as we’re civil and don’t start any fights.”

"More talking and less arguing. Pinky promise." She lifted her pinky up. Jughead looked at her."Please." She fluttered her eyes.

“Fine.” He held up his pinky.

She interlocked their hands sealing it with a kiss. He smiled faintly. Betty moved her hand as she smiled.

“We should head back in.”

"Yeah." 

They stood up and head back inside.

Baby steps were the right steps to make. One step at a time. One day at a time. This was the right thing to do. 

Stripping things back might do them the world of good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few days passed and it was the stag dos. Both Betty and Jughead were reluctant to go. Betty had found out about a movie night on the beach. 

She was currently telling Jughead about it as she was getting ready for the night out. They were all going to separate to pregame.

Jughead was sitting on his bed reading a book."Guess what their playing tomorrow night?" She asked curling her hair.

“What?”

"Rebel without a cause." Betty smiled. "Remember what you played at the last drive in?"

“Yeah.”

"Do you want to go?"

“I don’t know.”

"Think about it." Betty smiled as she accidentally burnt herself.“You okay?”

"I burnt my neck." She sighed.

“I’ll get you ice.”

"Your kisses will make me feel better. Ice will stick to my skin." Betty accidentally flirted.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Sorry. That just naturally came to me. Ice would be nice."

Jughead just nodded and went to get her some. He gently wrapped it in tissue putting it on her neck.

“Thanks Jug.” 

“No problem.” He said quietly.

"Sorry for flirting." Betty blushed.

“It’s okay.”

"I should head to Kevin's room. We're pre gaming."

“Okay.”

"I'll not to wake you tonight." Betty smiled before she left.

____

At the club:

Jughead reluctantly met with his friends. Betty was letting her hair down for once. So was Jughead. They headed to separate clubs. The girls went to a strip show and the boys went on a bar crawl with Toni. Jughead was actually having fun. He would never admit that to his friends.

He got a message from Betty. It was a video of her downing a shot saying help strip club. He laughed softly and messaged her back.

J: save your self

B: seriously? 

J: yep

B: fine. Your a hot meanie.

J: and you’re drunk

B: only hour one too

J: I’m almost drunk

B: drunk Juggie is flirty handsy Juggie

J: yeah?

B: yep ;)

J: you like flirty Juggie?

B: only if he's flirting with me x

J: :)

B: I have to go honey x apparently I'm getting on the pole

J: okay

B: I'll show you my moves later 

Kevin got everyone up on the pole. Luckily Betty was the most experienced due to the pole in the wrym.

Jughead sat thinking about her. He was drunk and horny. He wanted her he kept messaging her dirty messages. He went to the bathroom to take a picture of himself to send to her.

Veronica was filming Betty on the pole as everyone cheered her on. Betty loved the work out she got on the pole. She came off to grab a drink when she got the message.

She went to get some privacy so she could check the message. Betty was in the bathroom when she checked her phone. She was surprised to see a half naked picture of him.

B: trying to turn me on?

J: is it working?

B: maybe

J: yeah? ;)

B: is this an answer for you.

She sent him a picture of her breasts.

J: ;)

B: when are you going back to the hotel room

J: in an hour

B: now I am.

J: okay

B: see you in the room x (naked)

J: see you then ;)

B: x 

Jughead wanted to get to the room faster. So he did. They both did their duties in drinking and doing the games before heading back to the room.

Jughead got there and unlocked the door. He got there to see Betty naked laying on the bed with a thin blanket over her waiting for him. Jughead smirked at her.

"You took your time." Betty slurred crawling to the edge of the bed. Jughead smirked. “We were playing drinking games.”

"I have a better drinking game." Betty said taking his clothes off.“Slow down Cooper we have all night.”

"My drinking game is my pussy juices."Betty spreaded her legs doing the splits.

“Yeah?”

"Yep." She wiggled to grab his attention. Jughead moved closer to her. "I'm yours tonight. Tell me what to do I'll do it."

“All you need to do is lay back and enjoy.” He smirked. He pushed her back on the bed and pulled her to him by her knees. He slowly spread her legs.

"No kisses first?" Betty pouted.

He leaned in and kissed her softly for the first time in 10 months. She smiled happily wrapping her arms around him. He deepened the kiss whilst Betty wrapped her legs around him.

"More baby."

He kissed her neck. They just continued to kiss for 20 minutes. They had missed one another's mouth. Jughead then moved down her body kissing it sweetly. Leaving hickeys each step of the way. He kissed her pelvis bone before he licked her down and teased her walls. Betty wanted more as she moaned begging for him.

She tugged on his hair unexpectedly. "Baby you know I love that." He moaned.

“I know.”

Jughead smiled at her as he slowly liked at her juices. He was teasing her so slow as he knew it would drive her crazy. She moaned softly. The soft moans made him speed up. She moaned loudly this time.

Betty had missed these tender moments between them. She laid back enjoying how he always made her felt. Betty came twice as he pleasures her with his hands and mouth.

Betty flipped them over as she gently sucked at him. Jughead went crazy at her soft lips bobbing up and down. Missing the touch of her lips he came in her mouth. She swallowed as he flipped them over again.

Him back on top he sank into her. Moans escape the room. They weren't being quite. They had deprived themselves of each other's touch. Both moving in and out. Slow and fast as they came on the bed.

They moved on to the balcony as they had hot sex on their private balcony. No one could see them. They moved to the kitchen in the hotel room. Then the shower as they moved back to the bed.

They had sex on every surface of the hotel room before falling asleep limbs all intertwined. They haven’t felt this relaxed in awhile.

Jughead woke up first he remembered everything from last night. It was a night he won't forget. They still had to figure things out but step by step seemed to be working.

He kissed her awake. She woke up almost immediately but pretended to be asleep. He kissed her neck to wake her. Betty bit her lip wrapping her arms around him.

“Hey sexy.”

"Hey handsome." Betty kissed him sloppy with her morning breath. "I missed this."

“Me too.”

"I need to brush my teeth. Morning breath." Betty gasped.

"I don't care." He pulled her on his lap.

"Well if you insist." Betty kissed him.

Their phones buzzed from the happy couple. They wanted a beach day. Jughead just sighed."Can we say I'm sick and have a day to ourselves?" Betty smiled.

“I’d love that.”

Betty kissed him before she called Kevin up. “Hey B.”

"Kev I have food poisoning." Betty faked gagged.

“Really? Are you okay?”

"Juggie is helping me. We can't make it." She faked gagged.

It sounded like she was being sick right now.

“Awh okay. Feel better B.”

"Thanks." Betty declined the call hugging Jughead. Jughead kissed her."I feel like when we first got married. Remember that?"

“Of course I remember.”

"18 and we had to sneak around." She giggled.

“Yeah.”

"I don't regret marrying young. I regret not leaving Riverdale."

Jughead just nodded.

"What about you?" Betty kissed him.  
Betty was laying on top of him. She was playing with his hair. “What do you mean?”

"Do you regret anything?" She asked as she ordered room service.

“Nope.”

"Really?" Betty kissed him.

"Not even the drugs with the serpents?"

"No because I did that to get money for the IVF." He whispered.

Betty started to tear up. Jughead didn’t say anything. She hugged him tightly holding him tight. 

"You never told me."Jughead shrugged. Betty kissed him sweetly. "We lost communication somewhere and I don't want that again." He told her.

“I know.”

He just held her. "We should talk about everything when we get home." Betty looked at him.

“Okay.”

_____

A few days passed and it was the wedding. Betty and Jughead were getting ready to head to the rooms for their wedding parties. 

Betty and Jughead have only been touching each other lovingly in the privacy of their own room. None of their friends knew and when they left the room they didn’t speak about it.

Betty was currently in the shower when he joined her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Morning handsome." Betty smiled.

“Morning.” He kissed her neck.

"Can we stay here forever?We forget about life here." She moaned softly.

“I wish.” He whispered in between kisses."Lets do it. Move to Spain." Betty span around smiling at him.

“Betty we cant.”

"I know but it would be nice." She pouted.

“Yeah.” He kissed her.

"Maybe we could get a villa?"

“I don’t know Betts.”

"For holidays. If we can't get pregnant why can't we spend the money on us?" Betty began washing his hair.

“I don’t know Betts.” He repeated.

"Okay." She wasn't going to push him."Its going to be hard not to dance with you tonight."

“Yeah?” He gently washed her body.

"Yeah because I want to dance with you." Jughead smiled faintly."No one better put our wedding song on. I will cry."

“They probably won’t.”

"Want a bet? Sweet Pea will. I win we have shower sex and if you win well I'll do what you want."

“Deal.”

Betty smirked at him. "We should get out and go to them."

“Okay.”

She kissed him again before they did.

Getting to the rooms everyone was getting ready. Kevin was almost done as he was singing. He wanted to avoid the press. He was a famous actor and that's why they choice to do it abroad.

They all met up in the lobby after everyone was ready. Fangs smiled at Kevin and held his hand. Kevin looked at Fangs with so much love. They all heading out to the beach.

They decided to walk hand in hand to the alter themselves. They didn’t want a normal wedding. They were never normal so why be normal. Fangs kept smiling at Kevin lovingly. He smiled back shaking. This was a long time coming for the both of them.

They happily got up to the altar as all their friends took their seats. The ceremony started up. Sweet Pea was marrying them. He got certified online just for today. They all thought it was adorable.

He was so proud of himself. He got through the whole thing without messing up. Soon Fangs and Kevin were pronounced husband and husband. Everyone was crying. It was perfect.

They all headed to the reception at the beach bar and ordered drinks. Betty saw the bar tender flirt with Jughead. She got so jealous. She couldn’t stop herself from walking over to him. She hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Betts." He smiled.

“Hey.” She smiled at him 

“Hey.” He smiled back at him again. "Dance with your wife." Betty glared at the women.

“Okay...” Betty tugged him away. "Fucking bitch."

“What was that for?”

"I'm not have her flirting with you." She folded her arms.“You’re jealous Cooper?”

"Yes." Betty sighed.

Jughead smirked as she just wrapped her arms around him as their song came on. Jughead just looked at her. Betty couldn't help but smirk. He smiled back.

"Sweet Pea is easy to pay off." Betty whispered.

“You did this?” Betty nodded. He smiled faintly. “Why?”

"I wanted a dance to our song plus the sex." She teased. Jughead smiled at her. Betty smiled back as they danced.

They danced all night without getting interrupted. This felt like a date night. 

They both missed one another massively. They wanted to make this work. The papers were already signed but it doesn't mean they were over.

The ink maybe there but the memories were there for a life time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

3 months later: 

Betty and Jughead have been taking things extremely slow. Jughead had been spending more time with her. Managing his time better between serpents and her.

They were currently in their garden when they were finally ready to talk about it all. They sat down to talk.

"Jughead I want to be with you." Betty smiled.

"Is that a good idea baby?"

Betty nodded. "Its has to be." She whispered kissing him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." Betty admitted in fear.

“Pregnant?”

Betty showed him the scan she went to the doctors yesterday.

“Oh.”

"I didn't know. I wasn't feeling well and went to the hospital. I'm three months along." She teared up scared.

“Oh.” He whispered again.

"I should go." Betty got up.

“I just don’t know what to say.”

"I thought you'd be happy." She confessed.

“We’re not together Betty and I just don’t know what to think.”

"I'm going to go. I have to work late at the register." Betty whispered again."I'll be there if you want to talk."

Jughead just nodded.

She walked out upset. She just wanted to focus on work. Betty understand this was a shock she was freaking out herself.

She called Veronica.

"Hey B? Are you coming to New York soon?"

"Depending on how my pregnancy goes."

“Pregnant?”

"I found out yesterday. Juggie is shocked." Betty cried.

“And you slept with Jughead after the divorce?”

"Yes in Bora Bora. We had hot sex for about a week." She admitted."I'm scared V. I can't lose another baby."

“And you tried to talk to Jug?”

"He kept saying oh and then I ran." Betty confessed.

"Turn your ass back around and speak to him."

"But..."

"No now."

"Fine mom!" She teased.

“It’s for the better B. You both need to talk things out. You need to stop running when you’re upset. That always ends badly.”

"I'm heading back now. I never left my car." Betty walked back in the garden to see him sitting there. He had his head in his hands."I'm sorry." Betty sat down with him.

“For?”

"Running. I made us get the divorce because I was scared that you might die with the serpents and I can't face a life without you."

“Are you fucking serious? You didn’t want to try and work things out?!”

"I did but I was scared of the outcome. 9 years together I thought we might have met out borrowed time." Betty teared up. She stood there letting him shout at her.

“You literally have no trust in our relationship! If it wasn’t for your bullshit we would still be married! And you still blame this on me yet you just explained to me exactly why it’s your fault!”

"I just admitted it was my fault. I'm sorry...I do trust you." Betty let him shout at her. She deserved it.

“This divorce ruined my life and now you’re telling me we could’ve avoided it?!”

Betty nodded taking a step backwards.

“Leave. Now.”

Betty nodded. She turned away as she accidentally dropped the pregnancy scan.

Jughead was already walking inside. He locked the house up so she couldn't get in. He laid in bed and wrapped himself up in the blanket. He laid on her side of the bed. He couldn’t stop himself as he started to cry.

Jughead decided he didn't want to see her for awhile so he planned on it. He loved her and she threw it away all due to fear.

____

Weeks passed by and Jughead hadn't seen Betty. It was now month fourth of the pregnancy. The doctor had told her bed rest as she was ready spotting. Betty didn't tell him. She had Veronica there taking care of her.

Betty just slept most of the day. She messaged Jughead's apologies. He didn’t answer. Betty deserved it she knew she did. She was craving Pops when she broke bed rest rules to get it. Betty had Veronica go home to New York.

"I need to get out. I am going insane." Betty sighed.

“B no. I’ll get you Pop’s.”

"I need to see him." She whispered.

“He needs time. He made it clear he didn’t want to see you B.”

"I need too." 

“You can’t.”

"I know." Betty cried. Veronica just hugged her."What if I lose the baby?"

“Don’t think like that B.”

"I can't help it." Betty hugged her.

“Everything will be okay. You’re already past the date where it’s likely to miscarry.”

"That's why I'm on bedrest. I'm going insane."

“It will be fine.” Betty nodded hugging her. "I need a burger with everything on it."

“Okay.”

"Milkshakes and fries." 

Veronica nodded as she headed to get it. She got to Pops to see Jughead ordering. He sat to wait for his food.

"Jug what is B's cravings?" Veronica asked.

“I don’t know.”

"Oh okay. She's asking for your order with extra pickles." She stood up. Jughead didn’t say anything. "If you want to see her she is at her mothers house on bed rest."

“I don’t want to see her.”

"I know. How you hanging in there?" Veronica asked.

“Why would you care?”

"Your my friend too." She squeezed his hand.

“I’m doing terrible.”

"Let's talk about it." She sat back down.

"We didn't have to get a divorce yet she made us." Jughead teared up again.

“What? Why?” 

“She didn’t think we would last.”

"That's ridiculous. You're Betty and Jughead." Veronica said confused.

"She said she was scared of losing me." He shrugged.

“So she made you two get a divorce?” 

“Yep.”

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"She messaged me that she was scared to loose me as she already lost the baby...so she pushed me away in the worst way." Jughead said.

“Wow.” 

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"No wonder you need space." Veronica hugged him. 

Veronica order got called as she left. 

Jughead was doing this for himself. Time apart is for the best.

____

A couple months passed as Betty was 7 months pregnant. Her waters broke and she began to panic. She was alone in the house when she managed to get out to the street to the ambulance.

They got her immediately and brought her to the hospital. She was months early. The doctor told her she needed a c section to reduce the risk of losing the baby.

Betty called Jughead in fear. He ignored her calls. Betty left him a messaged him.

B: I'm in labour  
B: I'll be in surgery if you do decide to come here.

Jughead put his phone away in case she called him again. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t see her messages.

Betty was rushed into surgery. She knew she would be alone and prepared herself for that. She didn't have time to message Veronica.

She had Veronica as her emergency contact so she hoped they would call her. They did whilst she was in surgery. Veronica rushed there. She tried to call Jughead but he didn't answer. She got there to see her still in surgery. Veronica was allowed to be right by her side.

All Betty did was close her eyes and cried. They got the baby out hours later but had to rush him to surgery. Betty went to post op. She felt numb inside and all she wanted was Jughead.

“How are you feeling B?”

"Is he going to die?" She whispered.

“They’re doing everything they can B.”

"I need Juggie." Betty cried.

“I’ll go find him B.”

"Thank you." Betty squeezed her hand.“Of course.”

Betty just closed her eyes crying more. Veronica went to go find Jughead. She found him getting drunk at the wrym.

“Jughead what the fuck are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?!” He snapped.

"Betty called you! She gave birth!"

“It’s only been 7 months.”

"Yes and your son is in another surgery!" Veronica snapped.

“Son?”

"Yes. Betty is the hospital she tried calling you." She explained.

“I turned off my phone.”

"Well I suggest sobering up. Come on." Veronica pushed him out the wrym. Jughead sighed."Fine don't see her."

Jughead rolled his eyes at her as he walked out. Veronica sat in her car driving him back. He sat there annoyed. He was completely wasted.

She passed him water.“Thanks.”

"You can't see her wasted Jug. She rang and rang."Veronica pulled into the hospital.

They headed inside. Betty was screaming at the doctors. She was exhausted but she needed answers. She saw Jughead walk in.

"Juggie?" Betty whisperedHe just sat down. "Your here... they're tell me nothing." She cried. He didn’t know what to say."I called I messaged... I deserved the silent treatment but I need you." Betty leaned her hand out to her.

"Juggie?"He held her hand."Sythe is going to be okay right?" Jughead asked her.

“I don’t know.”

"I was so scared." She cried into his chest."I'm so sorry for not being here." He hugged her. He just held her.

The doctor came in to tell them they can see him. He was being brought into the room. They both cried to see their little boy. He had a heart condition. They couldn’t hold him yet.

"I want to hold him." Betty whispered.

“We can’t.”

"I know. He looks like you." She touched Jughead's cheek. Jughead didn’t say anything. She pulled her hand away. "I"ll give you time alone with your son." Betty whispered. 

Veronica took her out in the wheelchair.“You okay B?”

"Its all my fault. I brought it on myself." Betty cried.

“It’s not your fault don’t say that.”

"It is. I have to accept I've lost Jughead." She sighed.

“You didn’t lose him.”

"You don't know that."

“I do. He loves you B.”

Betty nodded.

They had a brought a baby into this world. They would have to co parent a sick baby. They loved one another but one more stubborn to admit that.

They both left their hearts open but who will take the leap of closing there's to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Months of being in the hospital it will was getting to Betty. She still hadn't been able to hold Sythe. 

Everyone around them could tell it was getting to them. They would drop by but they were making the decision to move for better health care. All Betty and Jughead did was sit in the hospital all day.

"Juggie I want better health care for him."Betty handed him coffee.“I can’t afford any better healthcare.”

"I can...I got offered a job in New York. But I refused to take him away from you." Betty sat next to him.

“Well if you need a job take the job.”

"I work at the register but I've been offered a head editor job at The New York Times."

“Then take it.”

"But I'll be away from you and Sythe." She whispered.

“You’d take him with you.”

“I can drive up on weekends.”

"I'm not taking him away from you. I love you." Betty said.

"No I don't want him to see on only on weekends. I want to see you all the time."She snapped.

"I need air." Jughead walked out.

This was hard on them both. Jughead was struggling. He felt body pressure push against his back as her arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry for snapping. Can we get a milkshake and talk things through?"

“I guess.”

"Thank you. I'm going insane because we can't hold one another. I can't hold you either." Betty took them to their babies room. Jughead didn’t say anything."I don't want to leave you."

“Well you want that job Betty.”

"I have a job here too." She told him.

“So? I know you. You’d rather work out of Riverdale.”

"The register is my whole life. I rather be here with my family." Betty whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

"The serpents are my family still baby."She looked at him."I owe them an apology."

Jughead scoffed. “You hate the serpents.”

"No I don't. I wanted to blame someone else and I blamed them. I owe them an apology. I'm trying to make things right. I want to get back to us on holiday. I fucking love you."

“You just want us to go back to acting like everything is okay but it’s not!”

Betty shook her head no."We were talking there. I want to go back to that." She cupped his face.

“Fine.”

"I know you hate me and I want to thank you for being here for me." Betty wiped his tears away.

“Hate you? I could never hate you Betty.”

"Really?"Jughead nodded."Can I hug you?" She whispered.

“Sure.”

Betty moved to his lap and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back."How can I make it up to you?" She looked at him."I want to do everything to get back in your life."

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded moving his hair out the way. "I'm struggling not to hold him." She glanced at Sythe.

“We can’t Betts.”

"I know." Betty held his arms around her. "Just a kiss of a loved one in this hard time. Ya know?"

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I want to kiss his head and kiss you but I am rambled with nerves. Can you call the serpents over so I can apologies?"

He nodded.

They met in the car park.

"I apologise for the way I've been treating you guys. I wanted to blame someone for what happened in a few years ago. It's been hard for me and Jughead."

"You've never been our queen you northside bitch!" Someone shouted. 

"I understand. I just wanted to apologise." 

"No you fucked Jughead up. You hurt my handsome leader."Lola said. 

"We hope you meet your match."Another serpent said. "You deserved to get shot."

“I’m trying to apologize.”

"Well your a bitch that deserves to die." A serpent said. 

He raised a gun to her head as Jughead came out. The doctor said they could finally hold Sythe. He came out excitedly until he saw what was about to happen.

“Get the fuck off of her!” Jughead snapped. He shoved him to the ground."You're stripped of your jacket. Give it to me."

He passed him is jacket without hesitation. Betty just stood back nervously. Jughead turned to look at her. She was gripping her hands together. He came over to her and undid her thists.

"We get to hold him." He whispered. Betty was shaking as she nodded.

They headed inside whilst he held her hands and kissed it. Betty smiled faintly at him."I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"Its okay. I'll always be a northsider to them my serpent king."Betty looked at him. "I miss the old serpents."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Sorry... I just that was new." Betty whispered. "I love them still...baby we get to hold him." She kissed him excitedly.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty just held eye contact with him not saying anything. They then went to the room where they could hold their son. Betty was shaking too much with nerves Jughead held him first. They both broke into tears. Jughead passed him to Betty. She held him ever so softly crying.

"Hey Sythey. Mommy promises you I'll do everything to bring our family back together again." She kissed her head.

Jughead looked at him in awe. He looked up at his father and smiled at him. He then farted on Betty's hands. Jughead just laughed.

"He's like you." Betty teased.

“Yeah?”

She nodded smiling forget about what happened earlier. Jughead smiled faintly."Smelly bottom." Betty whispered kissing Sythe.

Jughead went to talk to the doctor. He was so happy he got to hold his son.

The doctor came by to do tests. It looked like they could take him home on Friday but have weekly check ups. They sat waiting while the doctor did tests.

"We can really take him home." Betty smiled at Jughead.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you thank you thank you." She sat on his lap smiling hugging him tightly.

“For?”

"Being here for me. Saving me earlier today. For not giving upon me. Being you loving me."

“You don’t need to thank me.” Betty smiled biting her lip. "I do." She whispered.

“You don’t.”

"I want too." She stroked his cheek. He just looked at her."Thank you."Betty smiled with so much love at him.

“Betty you really don’t have to thank me for anything.”

"I know but I feel like I've been a complete bitch. I've been scared and I forgot your going through the same thing." She whispered leaning in. Jughead just shrugged."Stop shrugging." Betty brushed her fingers against his lips.

“Why?”

"Because you have the hero complex going on and I'm trying not to snog your face off."

Jughead just looked at her. She just looked away and blushed.“That’s not a good idea Betty.”

"Why? It was a good idea on holiday."

Betty looked at him. "Unless your seeing someone." She whispered climbing off his lap. 

"I'm not Betts. But we have Sythe now. We can't fuck things up." Betty nodded upset. 

"I love you." 

"I know." He said.

Betty just looked at him. He turned away. "I'll go get coffee." She pulled away.Jughead just nodded.

Betty knew it was going to take time. Time she didn't know how long it would take. This scared her. 

How would this work?

Will they ever truly work things out?

Would they forever be in this frozen state of time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

1 year later: 

Sythe was getting along healthy. They had split custody. It was working for Jughead. Betty found it hard annoy being with him. She loved him but this was now his terms. Betty understood that.

Betty was currently at the register with Sythe. It was Betty's birthday and Jughead's day to have Sythe. Jughead told her she could have him for the day if he got the next day with him.

She wanted to spend the day together. Jughead was at the Wyrm. She faced timed him with Sythe.

“Hey.” He answered.

"Do you want to go for a picnic? That's the only thing I'm doing for my birthday."

“Sure.” Betty smiled at him. "Buddy daddy is coming... we're at the river."

“Okay.”

"Could you bring me more suncream?" She smiled.

“Yep.”

"Thank you handsome." Betty kissed Sythe.

"Daddy!"

“I’ll be there soon.”

"Okay." Betty ended the call with a happy chance of hope.

Jughead was there half an hour later. Sythe was crawling on the flaw as Betty crawled next to him. Jughead walked up to them. He picked up Sythe tickling him. Sythe giggled. Jughead smiled hugging him.

Betty looked at them happily. "We have pops."

"Daddy." Sythe pointed to the floor.

"You want to crawl buddy?" Sythe pointed to the floor again.

Jughead put him down and crawled down next to him. Sythe was then off like a fire cracker. Betty quickly followed after him. Jughead picked him up again.

"Don't race away from mommy and I." He smiled.

"Yep." Sythe smiled.

Sythe only knew a few words."Nope." Betty kissed him.

"Happy birthday Betts."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Ood." Sythe pointed to food.

Jughead laughed softly. He placed him in his buggy and passed him some fries. Pops made them soft so he can munch on them. He was teething.

"He is your son." Betty teased as Jughead sat next to her.

“Yeah.”

She rested his head on him. He just looked at her."Sorry." Betty whispered moving her head.

"I have milkshakes." She passed him one.

“Thanks.”

"Sorry about leaning my head on you. It just felt like a good moment."

“I didn’t mind.”

Betty smiled leaning her head back on him. She passed him his burger but took a bit out of it. Jughead just sighed.

"It my burger. This is yours." Betty teased."Too soon for jokes?"

“Maybe.”

"Okay... so Lola is around you alot. Sythe keeps saying lala." Betty jealously said.

“So?”

"I don't like her and I can't control who you date. I know that but please not her." She whispered.

“You’d literally say the same thing about any other woman.”

"Maybe. But I'm jealous." Betty folded her hands.

“I’m not dating her.”

"Thank God." She smirked.

“It’s just sex.”

Betty moved her head from his shoulder. She looked at him with so much jealousy.

“What? Did you expect me to never sleep with anyone else?”

"No but sleep with me. I've hadn't sex with anyone but you. My choice I know." She pulled her jumper off to try seducing him. Jughead just looked at her confused."What it's a warm day?"

“You just told me to sleep with you.”

"Because I miss your body on mine." She whispered ashamed.

Jughead just looked at her. She looked away at Sythe giving him water. 

“Then let’s do it.”

"Seriously?" Betty looked at him."You want to have sex with me?" She blushed. He nodded. "Why now? I've lost count try to seduce you or ask you on a date hinting at them."

“Well I didn’t know then.”

"You would have said no anyway." She moved to sit on his lap.

“Well I’m saying yes now aren’t I?”

"Yes but you missed my epic birthday sex." Betty smirked.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. I fucked up but you like my fucking you." She smiled. Jughead just looked at her. "What too much?"

“No.”

She pushed him back gently kissing him before she checked on Sythe. Sythe was fine sitting and eating.

"Remember when you caught me masturbating?" Betty whispered.

Jughead nodded.

"I was thinking about you."

“Yeah?”

"Baby we were married for 9 years. Of course your the only man I want." Betty wrapped her arms around her.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty smiled into the kiss trying not to cry. She held missed his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue in moaning softly. He held her waist.

"I don't want this to be a one and done thing." Betty whispered.

“Okay.”

"That's okay?"

"Baby its your birthday. Let me pleasure you." Jughead told her.

"At home. Our house with a sleeping Sythey."

Jughead kissed her sweetly. They all ate their food with sweet kisses in between before heading home.

They got to the house and put Sythe to bed. Betty grabbed the baby monitor. Jughead kissed her neck as they looked at their little boy.

"I'm so happy your here. That he made it through the first year." She moved her neck for him. 

Jughead picked her up as they headed to his room. Their room was exactly the same he hadn't changed it. He gently laid her down as he crawled on top of her.

"Hey baby." She smiled."We should be fast. He wakes up when I want to do something."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty kissed his neck as she pulled his flannel off. Jughead moved to kiss her lips. They kissed softly getting naked and vulnerable. Betty was trying to hide her scars from him.

Jughead didn’t care. He kissed down her body. He felt her froze up at her c section scars. He pressed a soft kiss to it. Betty smiled at him running her hands through his head. He kissed back up her body. Betty kissed his lips grinding on him.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"Juggie please."

“Please what?”

"Make love to me." Betty wrapped her legs around him.

Jughead kissed her as he slowly slid inside her. Betty bit his lip moving with him. She was afraid she wasn't tight enough anymore. He groaned softly.

"Am I tight enough?" She whispered.

“Fuck yes.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“Yes.”

Betty nodded moving faster. Jughead moved with her. She held him close tightening her legs around him. He kissed her neck.

"My vampire is back." Betty teased. He bit her neck to tease her. Betty groaned thrusting into him harder."Harder." She told him. Jughead moved faster.

They moved hard as Betty came unexpectedly. They continued to move wanting more. Jughead came slowed down as he came. Yet Betty sped up coming again. He pulled out and laid next to her, catching his breath. He held her close. Betty snuggled into his side.

"Happy birthday to me." She smiled. Jughead kissed her happily."I'm not going anywhere now." Betty told him.

“Yeah?”Betty nodded.“Good.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back as Sythe started to cry awake.“I’ve got him.”

"Thank you." Betty spanked his ass as he pulled his underwear up. Jughead smirked at her and left the room. He came back with Sythe."He is awake from his nap." Jughead smiled.

"Is it walk time buddy?"

"Yep." Sythe yawned. Jughead sat on the bed with Sythe in his arms. Betty smiled at her boys. "I love my boys." Betty kissed them. Jughead smiled at her.

_____

A few months passed since Betty's birthday and she has practically moved back home. She was making supper for them as Jughead was putting Sythe to bed.

He got Sythe in bed before he had to head to check in on the bar. They lived 10 minutes away from the bar so he was able to go and make it in time for food.

Hotdog was waiting for some food in the kitchen. Betty gave him some chicken. Jughead got home half an hour later.

"Home made pasta baby."Jughead kissed her happily."I love those." Betty hugged him.

“Love what?”

"Your kisses and hugs." He hugged her. "Eat before it goes cold." She smiled.

“Thanks for dinner Betts.”

"Always. I miss cooking for you." She sat down eating.

"It taste amazing Betts. I hope you have seconds." Jughead teased.

"Of course I do." Betty leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back happily. He had to pull away to eat. Betty giggled at him as she ate too.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”Betty just sat there tearing up.“What?”

"I've been waiting to hear that again for awhile." She moved to sit on his lap. “Well I love you.” Betty hugged him happily. "I miss rings on my hands." She joked.

“I want to talk things slow again.”

"I mean the serpent ring." Betty kissrd him.

“Oh.”

"But it's fine because I know you want to go slow." Jughead nodded."But hopefully the sex isn't."

“Isn’t what?”

"Slow." She teased.“It’s not.” Betty smiled at him as he smiled back.

They enjoyed a nice meal together. They spent many nights like this. They had gotten into a routine like old times. They held each other close all night. 

Many nights had passed with them like this. Bettu loved walking up on the weekend with him reading to Sythe in bed. Weeks passed and they were currently laying in bed together.

"Is daddy being funny?" Betty asked blowing raspberries on this belly. Sythe giggled as Jughead picked him up. "Daddy mommy op."

"Okay buddy let's get pops."

They all got ready for the day. They were heading to pops. Betty put on her old serpent jacket on. She wanted to show Jughead she still has it. She had put Sythe in his jacket to match them as a family.

"Baby do you like Sythey's jacket?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Good I'm wearing mine from our wedding." He smiled faintly. "I love you."

“I love you too.”

"Look in your pocket." Betty smiled.

“Why?”

"Please." She pouted.

Jughead reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring box.

"Betts?"

"Its a serpent ring I made."

“For what?”

"For being a good father and loving me." Betty hugged him. Jughead hugged her back. "Marry me again?"

“What happened to going slow?”

"I love you and someone is going to snatch you up." Betty pushed the pram in.

“That’s not how it works Betts.”

"But we've done the dating." She pouted.

“I’m not just going to move on to someone else.”

"I know but I love you and we can have a long engagement." Betty smiled.

“No.”

"Okay." She kissed him.

“If we’re getting married again we’re doing it the day we get engaged and I honestly don’t want that yet.”

"Well its 6 months away. I can wait that long." Betty winked.

“What?” He said confused.

"I can wait to marry you again. I know we love one another."

“I just want to give it time Betts. How do I know you won’t leave me again?”

"Because I'm here. I love you and we have a baby together. Plus I may have adopted another sheepdog." Betty giggled.

“What?”

"It only has three legs and Sythe wouldn't leave him alone. Also Hotdog kept caring for the little dog." She pouted.

“You got a dog and didn’t ask me?”  
Betty nodded showing him the photo of the dog. “He’s adorable.”

"Sythe and Hotdog loves him. He's called Hoppy." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

"I should have asked."

“It’s okay.”

"I just love you and Sythe and Hotdog loved him. I couldn't leave him. I don't care about marriage as long as I have you." Betty smiled.

“It’s okay.”

"Sorry for pushing. Sometimes I felt as if I wasn't married I wasn't us but that's not true. This is us and I've accepted that." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back.

Betty and Jughead have accepted the divorce has changed them.

They accepted that having a baby changed them.

Yet in the end they were them. They will always be them. After all that they have always left their hearts open for one another. They've left a mark on one another forever. 

An open heart with a mark already taken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our collab we really appreciate this.

3 years later:

Sythe was 4 years old. He loved nursery. He loved coming home and reading with his parents. 

Betty and Jughead were living together properly now. Betty came home to find Jughead and Sythe playing in the sand pit. Jughead was planning on proposing. 

Betty came in sat in the box with them.

"Mommy."

“Hi Sythe.” Betty smiled.

"I love you." He hugged her. 

"I love you too." Betty kissed his head. "How was school?"

“Fun!”

"Good. How was daddy's day?" She kissed Jughead.

“Good.” He smiled.

"That's good. I brought Pops home." Sythe ran in to get his milkshake. Jughead laughed softly."Jokes on him I put his shake in the fridge."

“Come on let’s go eat.” Jughead kissed her.

Betty followed them in. Sythe sat eating this kids meal. Betty stole a fry and he pouted at her.

"Mommy!"

"Baby I paid for it." She passed him some of hers.“You need to learn how to stop stealing food Cooper.” Jughead teased.

"I never changed my last name back Jones." Betty smirked. Jughead kissed her."Plus mommy is hungry."

“Stop stealing food. It’s mean.” Jughead said with a pout. Betty kissed his pout.“I mean it Betts.”

"Plus I'm hungry." Betty ate her own food.

“You have your own.”

"But you love me and I pay for it." She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes smiling."I know but I love teasing my boys." She kissed them."Also I'm on and that makes me more hungry."

“What do you mean?” Betty rolled her eyes. "My period." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"I'm always hungry when I'm on." She blushed.

“Doesn’t mean you take from your boyfriend and son.” He teased.

"Husband and yes it does. Just because we're not married anymore your always my husband."

“Still, don’t take food.”

"Not even if I do this." Betty sat on his lap biting the chip out his mouth.

“We’re hungry too Betts.”

"I'm stealing your food now not his." Betty gave him a bit of her burger. “You’re mean.”

"You think its sexy." She kissed him.

“Nope.”

"Fine I promise not to steal food for a whole week.' Betty pinky promised.

“Nope. Forever or no deal.”

Betty pouted reluctantly agreeing. Jughead just smiled. She didn't move off his lap for the rest of the meal. They got Sythe washed and in bed before they headed to bed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so tired. Interviewing new staff is awful."

“Get some sleep then baby.”

Betty hugged him happily. "I just want to look at your pretty face." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."So you see me as your girlfriend?"

“Well we’re together but not married.”

"But we were for 9 years. It should have been 12 years together." She smiled happily.

Jughead reached into his nightstand and pulled out a ring box. He got her old engagement from the safe and also a promise ring.

"We would have been in Paris." Betty told him.Jughead opened the ring box."Is that a new serpent ring your testing out?"

“Marry me again?”

"You already know my answer... yes!" Betty kissed him passionately. He kissed her back happily. "So 12 years or back to one year?" She teased.

“12.”

Betty kissed him happily. "Thank God." She giggled slipping her old and the new rings on. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back hugging him. "I have my wedding dress in the attic."

“Then let’s get married tomorrow.”

"I'd like that. Just us again but our little baby boy with us." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Just like when we were 18." She yawned falling asleep.

“Get some sleep.” He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back as she fell asleep instantly. He held her close falling asleep too.

____

The following day Sythe ran into their room waking them up. He jumped on the bed happily. Betty groaned as she tickled Sythe sleepily. Jughead stayed fast asleep. Betty counted to three with Sythe before they tickled and kissed him awake.

“I’m tired.” Jughead whined.

"And we're getting married again."

Jughead fell back asleep. Sythe jumped on the bed with Betty. They woke him up that way.

“I’m up.” Jughead sighed.

"Good. Sythe woke me up like this." She kissed him. Jughead got out of bed to go shower."No fair mommy wants shower time with daddy."

Jughead smirked at her. Betty pouted at him as Sythe was in her lap.“Tonight.” He kissed her pout. "You better." She smiled as he walked off.

“Breakfast!” Sythe said.

"Come on Sy let's get toast."

“No, pancakes.” He pouted.

"Coco pops?" Betty smiled.

“Pancakes!”

"Chocolate spread toast?" Betty tickled him. "If you want pancakes daddy has to make them."

"Daddy burns them."

Betty just laughed softly. “Fine. I’ll make you some.”

"Yay mommy good cook. Make my tummy happy."

Betty just laughed softly. She took him into the kitchen as Jughead showered. Sythe helped her make the pancakes. He put chocolate chips in the batter a whole bag.

“You’re just like your daddy.”

"Duh daddy is good." Sythe said eating the chocolate chips our the batter.

Betty started cooking the batter. Sythe sat down to read his book. She looked at him happily. She continued to make the pancakes and gave the first ones to Sythe. Betty then made the second batch for Jughead. Jughead came into the kitchen half an hour later.

"Baby your foods here." Betty smiled eating her toast.

“Thanks baby.”Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him happily back. "Its okay. Sythe poured all the chocolate chips in. So I can't join you and have my blueberry ones."

“What time should we go to get married?” Jughead smiled.

"After breakfast." She yawned."Plus I called earlier they can get us in at 10am."

“Okay.”

Betty left the boys to get ready. She was so excited when she put her white party dress on that was her wedding dress. It was a little more snug than before.

Jughead was already dressed up for the wedding. She came out to him smiling."Still as beautiful the day we got married." He kissed her.

"I have clothes for little man." She kissed back.

They helped Sythe get ready. Sythe was having non of if. He ended up wearing his favourite flannel. Betty loved how alike he was to his father. Jughead tied a flannel around his waist because Sythe wanted to match.

Betty found it adorable. He copied everything his father did. So when they got to the church hall he wanted to stand next to his daddy. Jughead told him he could stand with him and be his best man. Sythe smiled so proudly. He was holding his hand. He held Betty's too. 

The ordain started the ceremony. It seemed faster than the last. Sythe stood nervously figiting with his parents hands. Jughead smiled at Betty. Everything was a blur until the vows came along.

Betty went first she wasn't nervous. They've done this before.

"I know we've stood here and done this before but now I'm standing here with knowledge and experience. I was in fear. In pain and I pushed you away. All that could have been avoid with talking things though. I have to admit. I didn't know how to talk that emotion through. We had lost a baby and I had lost part of my heart. But from that we grew. We grew better communication and we grew to love stronger. So I promise better communication and all what I promised you before. I love you Forsythe.."

Jughead wiped the tears off her face. 

"Mommy don't cry." Sythe tugged on her hand.

"Thesr are happy tears baby."

"Betts honey we've gone through hell and back and I adore you. We've done the work we've got communications back again. We've never lost love. Pain just consumed us. We were blinded by all that. I am so thankful we've moved passed that. I love you and I love our family." 

They smiled at one another as the ordain carried on the ceremony. It was short and sweet. That was good as Sythe was getting figity. 

They were soon husband and wife again. Betty felt like those 3 years were a life time of waiting. 

This was her fault but all was forgotten when they've closed their hearts to one another. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back lovingly.

“I love you.”

"I love you too."Betty smiled.

"Me love my mommy and daddy." Sythe smiled.

They picked Sythe up for a group hug. He kissed them both happily. They all happily went home.

They have always left their hearts open for one another. They were each other's first choice since they were teens and that will never changed. 

Their hearts were now sealed closed for forever with each other's names engraved there. Lovers since they were teens and now forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this fic. Go check out our other collabs and my individual fics.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you are enjoying this fic. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated we love reading them.


End file.
